Warm in my Bed
by Briee
Summary: LG. A latenight phone conversation can turn into so much more. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Something totally random about my favorite couple (but they're probably sooo out of character even though I tried to explain that)! Late night convos fun. Lots of sexual innuendo. I was tired of the Grace that was afraid to be girly and the Luke unable to heat up the conversations, stuttering and worried that Grace was going to run away.**

**----------------------------------------------**

A shrill ringing of the phone on my nightstand startled me from my reading. Groaning, I rolled over to the other side of the bed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Grace. What's up?"

"Geek? Since when have you called me this late?"

"It's only nine."

"Yeah, and?"

"Do you want me to hang up then and wait till tomorrow to talk to you?" I rolled my eyes at his statement, although I knew he couldn't see me. "Are you rolling your eyes?"

"No!"

"I know you are!"

"How can you?"

"Because I know you so well." I bit my lip. "The silence tells me I'm right. And I bet you're even biting your lips."

"I deny that. And stop acting like a stalker watching my every move," I demanded, realizing afterward that the two statements contradicted each other. He really did have my habits down pat. "Can we move on to some more civilized subject of conversation?"

"Fine. How was school?"

"I said civilized, but what the hell. Mr. Price busted my ass for lingering in the halls to long." After a pause, I said, "Why weren't you there?"

"I wasn't feeling well today."

"That sucks."

A moment of silence passed.

"You sound sad," he said.

"I'm not," was my quick reply.

"Uh huh. Sure. Like I believe that." Another moment of silence passed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. Can we move on from this? Please?"

"Okay... but if there was something, you would tell me... right?" The unsureness in his voice made my heart melt just a little.

"Yeah. I promise. So how was your day?"

He laughed. "Boring. I was stuck on the sofa all day eating chicken noodle soup and watching old reruns of _Gilligan's Island. _I feel better though, so tomorrow you can still come over to watch movies all day. I don't think anyone will be home to bother us. Joan's working at the bookstore; Mom and Dad are going to a wedding."

"Is that some sort of subtle hint you want us to do something?"

"No! Well, unless you want to... no wait... you probably wouldn't...um..."

"Geek, I'm teasing you. Don't get your panties all in a bunch." I hoped that I wasn't going too far with that remark. The emasculating female--- and it wasn't at all my real mood. "But you know... if you're lucky something COULD happen..."

If I had been with him at that moment, I bet his face would have turned a few different shades. He would have looked at me with those blue eyes wide with surprise. A slow, silly grin would have gone on his face. He might have leaned forward, every intention to kiss me with his soft lips...

"Grace? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Sorry... I was zoned out."

He laughed. "I wonder what you were thinking about."

"You don't wanna know," I muttered, but laughed a little.

"Come on, you know you want to tell me."

I grinned at this. In person, the geek was such a shy person, even with me, not really making propositions. But on the phone, he was completely different, flirty a little.

I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't guess that I was doing that again.. "Fine. I was thinking of how you made me wait outside the biology closet for 5 minutes. You're the one with the key. That's how I got in trouble with Price."

"Sorry. I tried calling you this morning, but you had already left." Regret shone in his voice and I felt bad that I had put it there.

"It's no biggie. I was due for a bug-the-hell-out-of-Price."

Luke chuckled. "You have to keep up your bad-ass rebel image. I get it. Just cause you've got me, doesn't mean you have to change. Plus, I find it kind of sexy, the whole Bad Girl thing you have going on."

My jaw dropped. What the hell? "Um... are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"I can say what I want because you're not near enough to actually do me harm. The worst you can do is hang up the phone, in response to which I will call back, as many times as I have to."

I had to laugh at that. "Fine. But are you sure your mom didn't slip you just a little too much medicine there? Or have you caught your sister's let's-jump-into-things syndrome?"

"I donno... maybe. I don't think I'm turning into Joan.. Maybe I'm high on medicine. I guess we'll never know"

I laughed and shook my head.

Luke wasn't like himself tonight, yet I found the new him...almost cute in a weird and probably perverted way. But the explanation about me not being able to do anything to him- at the moment anyway - was true, unless I went to his house now. It was already 9:30 though, on a Friday night, and I was tired. And in my comfy pajamas. And all warm in my bed. No way was I going to move. Not for anything. Except the promise of a good make-out...

"Grace? Hello! Earth to Miss Polk!"

"Huh? Sorry. I zoned out again." I could feel my face flush slightly, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

I heard his low chuckled. "Maybe I should come over there to make sure you only pay attention to me."

"Why don't you then?" I was matching his flirtiness with some of my own, a trait I never knew I possessed.

"Are your parents home?"

"Nope. They're at the synagogue, preparing for services tomorrow. I'm here all by my lonesome. Whatever shall I do by myself?"

"Whoever said you were going to be alone?"

"So you do plan on visiting? Who knows what you might find."

"I think I'll find a girl in bed, waiting for her lover to come play with her."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. You heard me. I wanna come over to play."

Suddenly, images of Luke, preferable nearly naked, in my room, doing... things... to me danced in my mind. It was a Friday night, and I was tired. And in my comfy pajamas. And all warm in my bed---.

I bit my lip.

Whoever the geek had been replaced with, I was liking them. Never before in my life had Luke propositioned me. He might have thought that if he did, I'd beat the living daylight out of him. And thinking about it, I might have.

But this was different.

We were on the phone, on opposite ends of town, and I had let all my walls down, thinking that no one would be in contact with me this night. It was a curious thing about being on the phone: I was communicating, but at the same time I could tell myself that I was alone and could release a few inhibitions. My feminine side was shining through, but somehow it didn't seem to bother me. Why couldn't I have some fun for once? This was one of the perks of having a boyfriend: you could do stuff and not feel like a whore.

"Well then come over. We can have some fun. I'll leave the window unlocked." Actually with my parents gone he could just as easily walk in the front door, but that wouldn't be nearly as sexy.

"Are you serious?"

"Well aren't you?" I was toying with him. He knew it and so did I. But I was into this game he had started and I wanted to see how far we'd go before one of us had to back down. I didn't plan on it being me.

"If you are, then so am I."

"Okay then."

A silence settled between us. "When do you plan on showing up?"

"How do you know I'm not already leaving?"

"You would have hung up the phone by now."

Silence. "Good point. I guess watching too much TV had fried my brain, along with the medicine."

I laughed. "I think watching _Gilligan's Island_ all day has made you as stupid as Gilligan."

"I believe that. After watching all day, I started to actually believe they were going to get rescued that time."

I laughed. "So you're not going to come over and "play"?"

"Why don't you come over here to get it?"

"Are your parents home?"

"Good point. I'll be there in an hour."

Before I could retort, he said goodbye and hung up the phone.

----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: There will be more. I plan (attempt) to write another chapter very soon. Promise. Review. Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Barely any reviews and there hasn't been a new L/G story in a while. Here I thought L/G lovers would gobble this story up. Oh well! I'm having fun with this story.**

**----------------------------------------------**

I waited a half an hour, and when no sound came from outside, I got out of bed. I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

I knew that my parents wouldn't be home tonight, deciding that they would sleep at the synagogue because of an early service. For once they thought of me, not wanting to get in late only to have to leave early the next morning.

I found the peanut butter jar and took out two slices of bread. I scooped up a big spoonful on one piece of bread and lathered it before placing the other piece of bread. I licked off the remaining peanut butter, although for some reason it tasted funny, before putting the spoon in the sink. My ritual was complete and I took a bite of my sandwich.

I poured myself a glass of milk, picked up my plate and brought it back upstairs. Just as I was on the last step, I heard a car slow down. It made my heart speed up for a second, scenarios racing through my mind, but the car drove away down the street.

I made my way to my room, making sure that I didn't drop anything on the floor, and placed the plate on my dresser.

Suddenly, there was a noise at my window and it opened, a figure clad in faded jeans and a black hoodie crawling through. Its back was to me and silently, I crept up on it. Whoever it was, it was definitely not coming into my room!

As soon as I got close enough, I jumped on the intruder's back.

"Hey!" The voice was oh-so familiar.

"Luke?"

"Who'd you think?"

"I dunno. Just someone bad."

"Oh. Sorry to disappoint you." He took off his hood. "It was raining so I put up my hood. I didn't mean to scare you. In fact, I wanted to surprise you."

I felt silly for having been so paranoid, but in this day and age, it was understandable. "So you climbed up my drain pipe? To surprise me?"

His face flushed slightly. "Yeah." After a moment he said, "Can you get off my back now? You're not as light as you look."

It was my turn to flush, but at least he didn't see it. I climbed off and moved in front of him.

"So, are you gonna claim what you came to get?"

A smirk grew on his face and faster than I could blink, he pinned me against the window, its coolness on my back so different than the flames that seemed to burn any part of my skin that touched Luke's. This was a totally new feeling and instead of pushing it away, I let it engulf me.

I let myself lose control. And, for once, I wasn't afraid at all.

He covered me with kisses, first on my forehead, then my lips, then going down my neck. My eyes fluttered closed as sensations overwhelmed me. The feel of his lips on my skin, the smell of his cologne, the feel of his hands on my waist, it was all too much.

He kept going lower though, not stopping at my collarbone --- instead going to where the bottom of my shirt met the top of my pajama bottoms. He gave me a wicked grin before kissing my stomach.

My breath cut in my lungs.

His fingers found their way beneath the elastic of my pants, and slowly, he began pulling them off...

_Twack_

What was that?

_Twack_

I opened my eyes.

My light was still on, and it hurt my eyes. I waited a moment for my eyes to adjust before I heard it again.

_Twack_

I sat up in my bed. It had all been a dream. A really hot and steamy dream, with feelings that still lingered. I could almost feel the touches that Luke were giving me, those blue eyes daring me to defy...

_Knock Knock Knock_

My eyes snapped open and in my window, there was the man I had just been fantasizing about. I rushed over to open the window.

"Could you not hear me throwing rocks? The front door was locked, and I thought since your light was on, you were awake."

"I fell asleep," I confessed, leaving out the other part. That was the last thing I was prepared to tell him. Yet, I had a funny feeling I was going to blurt it out anyway.

"I see. Well, after you didn't respond to the rocks I scrambled up the drain pipe just in case you were listening to music or something."

"Okay." My eyes shifted left and right. Flashes from my dream popped into my mind and it took all my strength not to make them come true.

I was afraid of my own feelings, something I never knew possible.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered half-heartedly. No, I wasn't. I wanted something I wasn't ready to ask for. I wasn't even sure it was what I wanted. All I knew is that the feeling of what I had dreamt was still lingering, but dying. I wanted that feeling back.

I bit my lip.

A smirk grew on Luke's lips. "You sure you're okay? Your eyes are going all funny." I blushed and the smirk grew bigger. "Is that a blush? Have I, the geek of the school, made you, the Anti-everything gal, blush?" When I blushed even harder, he laughed. "I have!"

I tried to turn away, but he caught my arm. "It's cute." His voice was softer, a teasing tone just hiding underneath. He brought my body close to his and wrapped his arm around my waist. Automatically, I put my arms around his waist, just above his arms, so that our skin touched.

But this was real life, not a dream. Instinctive caution made me pull back my head for a minute. "Are you sure that you're okay? I thought you were sick."

"Happy to see you too."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant. What I meant is that if you're sick, shouldn't you stay home to feel better?"

"I feel better. I ate lots of soup, drank lots of fluids and slept the amount required. And don't worry about it being catching or anything. It was a food allergy -- certain types of cheese disagree with me, and I usually manage to avoid them.."

"Don't I disagree with you a lot?"

He grinned and tightened his grip on my waist. "Not on the things that matter."

"Ah." Suddenly, a smile grew on my lips and I bit the soft flesh to try and stop the obnoxious giggle that wanted to escape.

He cocked his head to one side to get a better look at me. He took his free hand and lifted my chin so that I was forced to look in his eyes. I could see raw passion there, fiery desire, but most of all, adoration, admiration and love.

I wondered if he could see the same in my eyes.

He closed his eyes and brought his face closer. I followed his example and closed my eyes. His soft lips brushed mine, kissing me gently at first, then probing my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth willingly, pouring all my emotions into the kiss. It was a furious battle of the tongues and, as every second passed, I could feel the feeling in my stomach growing.

This wasn't like my dream, with all those systematic pecks..

Not at all.

It was so much better.

And I never wanted it to stop.

----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Another chapter done. It took me awhile cause of exams. I can't promise to update sooner after school, but I can promise I will have more time. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Press the little button and leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I can only update as fast as I can. I have other things I have to do before I'm allowed to go on the computer. **

**I suggest that if you aren't above the age of 13/14 (depending on your maturity), you should stop reading. This story has some strong sexual innuendo. I might end up having to up the rating.**

----------------------------------------------

We kissed so passionately, that I wondered if it was possible that tongues could get cramps. His hands were roaming everywhere, going up and down my back. A few times, he hesitantly brushed his hands over my backside, but quickly moved them again. He was probably afraid of what I might do to him.

At this point, I don't think I would care what he did to me.

He pulled me closer to him so that are bodies were pressed flushed against the other. I wove my fingers into his hair. Even though we were as physically close as we could possible (at least with our clothes on), I wanted him closer.

I just didn't know how that was going to happen.

He broke away. "Grace..."

"What?" It was a quick reply so that we could resume kissing.

"I don't think this is what you want."

Typical Luke, ruining the moment by thinking. At least Dream-Geek knew how to please a girl...

"How do you know what I want? You're not in my head."

"So this is what you want?"

Every fiber of my being wanted to scream yes, but something held me back. Was it truly what I wanted? "So what if it's what I want," I told him. "Are you sure this is what _you_ want?"

He licked his lips in a subconscious manner. "If I were to say yes, would you hurt me?"

I laughed and as an answer, I sat down on my bed and bade him to come forward with a crook of my finger. He sat down next to me looking a little nervous.

I gave him what I hoped was a seductive smile. "If I were to hurt you, would I let you do this?" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my inner thigh. I slowly moved his hand higher and his eyes grew wide as he realized where I intended his hand to go.

"Grace, think about this. I don't have protection, and I doubt you do. We could end up doing something stupid! We could do something that we could regret and end up stuck with it all our lives! You could get pregnant. And then it's goodbye University, goodbye any type of life you wanted, or that I wanted for that matter. We'd have to get married, and..."

I started laughing. He chuckled nervously, as if unsure if why I was laughing. "You worry too much. I wasn't suggesting sex. I was suggesting...well, something else that could have the same effect." I could feel my cheeks heat up as I told Luke of my idea, but I knew that it was now or never.

"Um..." I could tell he wanted to. His eyes told me that he was ready to submit to anything I asked of him. I could tell he wanted to finally see all of me, no shield, no cynicism, no anything. Just pure Grace, my female side shining through. "Really? You're serious?" When I nodded, he grinned. "Then yes, I really want it."

Apparently, it was now.

How it happened, I don't know for sure. One minute we were just talking on the bed, next I was pinned under Luke, his body pressed flushed against mine. A feeling I had never encountered coursed through my body; part desire, part heat and one-hundred percent wonderful.

We kissed some more and, just like my dream, he started kissing my neck. He nipped the flesh there and I gasped.

I felt good.

But just as he started to move his lips lower, I heard a car slow down and stop. I heard the Rabbi's voice float through my window. Both Luke and I froze.

"Do you think she's still awake?"

My mother's voice replied. "I see her light on. She's probably watching TV or something."

"She better not have that Girardi boy over."

"You worry too much! We brought Gracie up well. She's a good girl, even though she tries not to act like it."

"If you say so, dear."

We could hear the front door unlocked and opened, leaving Luke to scramble to get off of me. "I should go."

I nodded. "Yeah, it probably wouldn't be too smart to stick around." With a smile, I added, "But I'll still see you tomorrow, right?"

He gave me a Cheshire cat grin before kissing me fully on the mouth. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just as I heard my parents' steps on the stairs, Luke opened the window and crawled down the pipe.

I sighed and threw myself backwards on my bed. It was just like my parents to ruin it all.

A light knocking at my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking at the mirror to check that I wasn't all red in the face before opening the door.

"I didn't know if you were still up Gracie, but I came to check on you." My mother was at my door and for once, she was sober.

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" Slowly, the walls built up again and I was being the cynical person everyone was used to.

"That's good. I saw your light and was worried you fell asleep with it on. You never know what could happen."

"I thought you were gone tonight." I crossed my arms in attempt to show her I wasn't happy with the fact that they were back, then wondered if that was a good idea. Why would I resent their return unless I was doing something really naughty? Fortunately, body language was lost on my mother.

"Well, we were supposed to, but apparently the cantor promised the bed to a poor young woman who was pregnant and had her little son with her. So your father and I volunteered to go back home to let them have their sleep. It's a sad story really, her husband beat her, and she ran away from him..."

"It sounds like a sad story, but for now, I'd like to go to bed.." Another bad reaction. Wouldn't the normal Grace act indignant over the domestic violence? Too late to backtrack, but at least my mother would probably be happy with my answer and leave me alone.. "I'm really exhausted. See you in the morning."

"Night Gracie."

I closed the door on my mother and sighed. I was so relieved to have gotten through it that I didn't mind being called Gracie. I guess it would be just myself and the thriller novel, And Then There Were None,Joan had given me, sleeping in my bed tonight.

----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: REVIEWS! They keep me going. Also, I'm going camping soon and I cannot promise when the next chapter will be written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: If anyone wishes for me to up the rating to write stronger stuff, do say so. Or if not up the rating, have a different version with the stronger stuff.**

**----------------------------------------------**

Groggily, I woke up, feeling the pages of my book glued to my face. I gently pealed them off, making sure I didn't damage the novel. I placed the book on my bedside table and sighed.

Laying back on my bed to watch the sun patterns on my ceiling, I wondered about last night. It hadn't been a dream- at least not the second time around- but it still felt unreal. I hadn't been myself. I wasn't the Grace I normally was. A new side of me had opened, and to be truthful, I was a little scared. I wasn't sure if this was really what I wanted, although some part of me had obviously made up it's mind.

A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Grace?"

I thought I could ignore my father at the door, but I couldn't.

"Grace are you awake? There's a boy on the phone for you. I think it's the Girardi boy..."

I glanced over to my phone, its silent ringer unhelpful if someone was calling. On the caller ID, GIRARDI, WILL shone in bright yellow letters.

"I'll pick it up in my room," I told my father before picking up the cordless off the cradle. "I'm not decent."

Actually, I rarely was.

"Hello?" I said on my phone.

I heard the click of a hang-up indicating my father clicked off the phone. "Hey Grace."

"Hey."

A silence hung between us. Finally, Luke spoke again. "About last night..."

"Yeah, about that," I said, cutting him off. "Don't expect it to happen again."

"Oh." It sounded painful, but he seemed to put on a brave voice. "It's okay. I was just calling to tell you that last night was, uh... wrong. Yeah, wrong. My neurons were messed up from lack of sleep 'cause I was sneezing a lot the night before, and then the medicine must have changed some of the chemicals in my brain and..."

"Dude, it's fine. Let's just agree that last night was wrong and messed up, just like that brain of yours was, and we'll call it a day."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Fine." This was getting tiresome so I changed the subject. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"Uh, no actually. I wanted to know if we were still on for supper. Saturday dinners are always big at my house -- Italian tradition, you know. My dad told us we could each bring someone. Joan's bringing Adam and I think Kevin's bringing Lily. Or maybe they've broken up again. I'm not sure."

I laughed at that. "Okay. I'm still coming." From downstairs I could hear my parents bickering about whether or not my mother could have "just one drink" before they left for the Synagogue. I shook my head in disgust. "Can I come a little earlier though?"

"How early?"

I looked at my clock. It was 10:30 am. "How about noon?"

"Sure. That's fine. It'll give me time to clean up a bit..."

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. After placing my cordless back into its cradle, I threw off the covers and headed for the bathroom.

I turned on the tap, waited till the water was just right and slipped off my clothes. I closed my eyes, letting the heat wrap itself around me and for a moment, I thought I could feel Luke's arms wrap themselves around me. I could almost feel his naked chest pressing into my back. I snapped open my eyes, making sure that he wasn't in fact in my bathroom. Shaking my thoughts, I stepped into the warm water.

20 minutes later, I was out of the shower, a towel around my body. Water rolled down my back and front from my wet hair. I was more troubled then when I first when it thought. All throughout the shower, I imagined Luke there with me. I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering to the blond-haired geek, yet I found myself wishing that the fantasies would come true. I didn't know if I should be angry or ashamed, or maybe even disappointed, with myself for succumbing to my mind's images. It's not like I was some horny teenagers who couldn't control their feelings...

Wait a minute...

I was some horny teenager who couldn't control her feelings.

Damn it.

I got dressed quickly and ran a brush through my hair.

When I got downstairs, no one was home. A note on the fridge told me that my parents were gone to the Synagogue, and that they were going to be back late in the afternoon.

I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some cereal. The house was quite except for the sound of my cereal snap, crackle, and popping.

When I was done, I rinsed my bowl and left it in the sink. I put on my shoes, locked the door behind me and made my way towards the Geek's house. I put in my earphones so that my loud music would block out any thoughts that would enter my mind.

I finally got to Luke's house, and my ears were ringing. More than once, I had to up the volume to drown out my thoughts.

He opened the door on the second knock.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Hi!" he repeated louder.

"Oh, Hi!" I pushed on my ears to get the ringing out of them. "Sorry, I had my music on too loud."

"It's okay." He moved out of the way for me and I walked into his house. "Joan and my dad are still working, Mom's gone shopping with Lily and Kevin I think is tagging along. That, or he's working."

"So we're alone?" Wild fantasies flew around in my mind.

"Yeah." I could see a twitch at the corners of his mouth, like he wanted to burst into a grin.

I myself wanted to smile, but I bit down on the skin of my cheek and nodded. "So what are we going to do then?"

"I don't know. We could watch movies, or play on the computer. I still have the _Sims 2 _on my computer..."

"Yeah, okay. Let's play _Sims_."

We made our way to his room, and I had to concentrate really hard not to watch his butt as he went up the stairs ahead of me. But more then once I caught myself watching it.

Finally, the Geek and I made it to his room. His computer was already on, the game loaded. Apparently, Luke had been playing before I came around. I sat down on his chair and he leaned over my shoulder.

"So this is how you build a new family..."

_"What?!"_

"That's the terminology the game uses."

"Oh."

I could smell something coming off of him. It wasn't that cologne that I hated, but something that actually smelt good. It was light and barely noticeable unless you were close enough. It was probably one of those stupid products that advertised girls running after some guy or another. But the fact was, he smelt good. Really good. Too good.

It was going to be very hard to control myself now.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm going away for a week, so don't expect an update of any kind, but I will write on the old-fashioned pen and paper till I get back.**

**Also, this chapter's very... detailed, but not as so I have to change the rating. If you're older than 13/14, continue. If not, I think you should stop reading now.**

**-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -----**

Luke leaned over me for 10 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I leaped up from my chair, pushed him roughly onto the bed and began kissing him. I straddled him and very lightly I squeezed his sides.

A gasp came out of Luke's mouth.

I did it again, just to see if that's why he made that sound. He gasped again, his eyes half closed. I bit my lip at the scene. It was too much for me and I kissed him again.

"Grace..." The words seem to die on his lips, but he composed himself enough to continue. "What are you doing?" After a pause, he added, "Not that I don't like it."

I got off of the blond Geek and sat down next to him, biting my lips. "I don't know what came over me. Sorry."

"Look Grace, you've been acting, well, odd lately. Is there something on your mind?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Nothing. I've just a random burst of teenager hormones, okay? So take it now before I come to my senses and beat the crap out of you for letting me do these stupid things."

I could see pain flash in his eyes. I guess it probably wasn't the best idea to blame it on teenage hormones and say that these things were stupid.

Cause they weren't. Stupid, that is.

I kissed him full on the mouth. "Or maybe," I whispered seductively, trying to make him feel better, "I'm lying, and I really want to have some fun with you. Isn't that what normal teenagers do with their lovers?"

He gulped loudly. "L-l-lover?" he stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, lover." I said the word slowly, grinning crookedly. "Got a problem with that?"

A grin erupted on his face. "None whatsoever." He pushed me down on the bed just as I had done to him and kissed me.

I pulled off his shirt, exposing his flat torso and stomach. It wasn't a stereotypical hot body, but it sent my heart racing even more. His glasses had come off with his pullover shirt and I placed them on the bedside. I flipped him over and kissed him some more, running my hands up and down his chest. His hands moved up my shirt, and broke away. With his eyes, he asked if he could continue.

I kissed him to show my response and my shirt wound up on the floor next to his.

We continued to unclothe each other, kissing and touching all the new places that we found. A sensitive spot below my navel made me gasp; biting Luke's neck made him moan. We were left in only our under garments when a stomping sound on the stairs broke us out of our sensual world.

"Mom, I don't get why you won't let me go with Adam this weekend! We're just going to an art exhibition with his cousin. It's not like she's going to let us sleep in the same room."

"Joan, remember last time you wanted to go with Adam someplace..."

Hurriedly, I got off of Luke and tossed him his clothes. I watched him dress for only a moment before shoving my feet into my shorts and closing the zipper. I was able to put on my shirt just before Joan came barging into the room.

"Luke, can you-" Seeing me she stopped. "Grace? What are you doing here?"

"Luke invited me for supper."

"It's not even 3. We don't eat till 6 at least."

"I came earlier. My house was boring." It was a lame excuse, and I knew it, but Joan let it slide. She probably guessed that there was a problem with my mother that I didn't want to discuss.. Even though Joan was my supposed best friend, I still didn't feel comfortable talking with her about my mom or my home life, for that matter.

"Oh. Okay. Well Adam will be here a little later and I think Kevin is picking up Lily, so they'll be here just before supper," Joan explained. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go and try to convince my mom to let me go to an art gallery this weekend with Adam and his cousin..."

Joan left the room and I let out a big breath that I didn't know I had been holding. "That was close," I said.

"Yeah, too close." After a moment, he added. "It always seems like we're getting interrupted every time we're doing something. First your parents, now Joan and my mom..."

"Yeah. Sucks doesn't it." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, how's about we continue that _Sims_ game? Who knows, maybe we can even make them _Woowho_..." I said, referring to the term used for when Sims did _it_.

-------

At supper, I sat next to Joan and Luke. Adam was on the other side of Joan and Lily and Kevin sat opposite. As always, Will and Helen sat at the ends of the tables, opposite of each other. Tonight's meal was spaghetti with an Alfredo sauce, made from scratch. I knew Mr. Girardi's cooking was good, but never had I thought it to be this good.

Across the table, I could see Kevin and Lily discussing something in a low voice.

"Kev, let's do it now."

"No, let's wait till dessert..."

"Kevin, come on. Let's just get this over with."

I didn't understand what they were talking about, but I guessed that we would all find out in due time.

Suddenly, Kevin spoke up. "Everyone, can I have your attention?"

We all looked that way, and I could tell the usually confident reporter was now a little shy. I suddenly saw a flash of something on Lily's ring finger as she entwined them with his.

"I have an announcement to make. Lily and I," he flashed a grin over to her, "well, we're getting married."

At first, it seemed like everyone was stunned, but then cheering and clapping overtook the silence. Will got up and shook his son's hand. Helen gave Lily and Kevin both hugs and various congratulations sounded out from us teenagers.

I could see a tear in Mrs. Girardi's eye, but she was smiling. I guess people really could cry because they were happy.

Underneath the table, I found Luke's hand and I placed my own in his. I could see a small smile form on his lips that had nothing to do with Kevin's engagement.

------

Joan invited me over to sleep, probably so she could gossip, and I accepted. I told her I just had to go home to get some clothes and tell my parents of the plan, but that I would be back. Luke, being the gentleman that he was brought up to be, volunteered to walk with me.

I laughed at the deja-vu, except this time, we weren't walking from a hospital. We were walking from a happy scene, and we were going to come back.

I kept my hand in his as we walked the length to my house and when we got inside, I could hear my mother slurring her way through a song in the dining room and my father insisting on her going to bed before she woke the neighbors.

I tried to sneak upstairs, Luke following me, but my mother spotted us through the door. "Gracie! And look, it's your little boyfriend. Lucky, no... Lucy... haha that's a girl name... wait, I have it, Luke! Aren't they cute?"

Luke, embarrassed, looked at me for guidance. I gestured for him to walk up more quickly.

"Grace, could you come here a moment?" called the Rabbi's voice.

I sighed, knowing what that meant. I went into the dining room and shut the door. "I'm just picking up some stuff upstairs. I'm going to Joan's to sleep."

"Honey, I need you here to help me with your mother." The Rabbi looked pitiful holding up my drunken mother, and speaking softly because he did not want to create a scene in front of a visitor, and a Gentile one at that.

"Do it yourself. Too many years have I had to deal with that crap. For one night, let me be a kid and take care of her yourself. She's your wife after all."

I went out, knowing he wouldn't call after me with Luke here. I stomped up the stairs and grabbed my bag, stuffing them with clothes for tomorrow and a pair of pajamas, along with my toothbrush and toothpaste. I also shoved my book in there and went downstairs, Luke following me all the way. We left the back way, and I ignored my father's hints to stay.

The walk back to the Girardis' was very silent.

----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I think the next chapter will be the last. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N2: Some more fun stuff in here. Hope you all like it!**

----------------------------------------------

When we got back to the Girardi's, a little party was going on, probably to celebrate Kevin's engagement. Chips with dip and soda had been placed in the living room, and everyone was watching Lily trying to imitate something without making a sound.

Apparently, we had walked in on a charades game.

After watching the ex-nun for a minute, I knew instantly who she was trying to be.

"Holly Golightly." All heads turned towards me. "What? I love the classics."

I put down my bag by the stairs. "I guess this means it's my turn. You're never going to get this one..."

After 10 minutes of guessing, Helen was the one to guess my Monte Cristo.

"It's been fun and all, but I've gotta go," Lily said. "I need to get up early for the community service I have to watch over in the morning. Hopefully I won't be seeing any of you youngsters there." At this comment, she glared at Joan whose eyes went wide as she shook her head.

Adam also said his goodbyes, claiming he needed to get up early in the morning to help his dad move some things from the house.

The two Girardi teens and myself went upstairs to change into our pajamas, and then came back downstairs. Joan popped in a movie while Luke and I made some popcorn.

"What movie did you put in?" I asked, trying to see what the title of the DVD was on the cover, but Joan had flipped it over.

"Ah, you'll see."

It turned out that Joan had put in Lord of the Rings II, which suited Luke and me just fine. Joan would watch it for Orlando Bloom, I would watch it for the battles, and Geek Boy would watch it for whatever reason it was that he liked this movie; I highly doubted that it was for Orlando Bloom.

The night wore on and it was getting close to one in the morning when the movie was done. Joan had fallen asleep on the sofa, hugging her plush pillow tightly.

My head rested on Luke's shoulder, our hands entwined beneath the covers that were draped over the three of us.

Luke looked at me and I gazed back sleepily.

"How about we go to bed now?"

I nodded and got up slowly. But I was so tired that I swayed, only to have Luke catch me before I hit the floor.

"Sorry about that. Didn't sleep well last night..." Of course I didn't. I was up half the nights with fantasies of a certain blond geek doing dirty and erotic things to me in my bed.

He picked me up before I could protest. I placed my face in the crook of his neck as he carried me up the stairs. If I would have been asked if Luke could carry me up a flight of stairs, I would have laughed at whoever asked it. But for the moment, I was content with being in his arms, hearing his heartbeat.

In spite of the honeymoon symbolism, he set me down on Joan's bed. I groaned my displeasure. "I want to sleep with you tonight." I mumbled it so softly, I didn't know if he heard me.

"You want to sleep with me?" His face looked confused, as if he didn't know in which sense I meant.

"Sleep as in..." I made a snoring sound. "That kind of sleep."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay." He picked me up again and took the steps to his room. Luke set me down on his bed and stood there looking at me as if asking for permission.

I patted the bed beside me. "Are you going to join me or what?"

He lay down next to me and I snuggled into his arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around me. "What happens if my mom or dad walk in on us tomorrow morning?" That was Luke; always worried about what his parents thought.

"We'll claim we fell asleep while trying to figure out string theory."

A few minutes of silence rung out in the house except for the occasional snore coming from Will and Helen's room.

"Are you tired?" I suddenly asked.

"Um, no not really."

"Wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

I turned around so that I was facing him and grinned. "Something like this..." I gave him a slow and what I hoped to be seducing kiss.

When we broke apart, his eyes were glazed slightly, and I don't think it was because he had his glasses off.

Instead of answering with one of his usually stunned responses, he grabbed my head roughly and kissed me again, snaking his tongue into my mouth. I moaned slightly as he pressed his body into mine.

He rolled on top of me, pressing himself into me so that I moaned again. We kissed some more, some of that hardcore making out that rushes the blood and makes your heart race. We were pressing ourselves into the other, our bodies never close enough.

I wanted to be even closer than physically possible.

I pulled off his shirt when we broke apart for air, and then flipped him so that I was straddling him.

Looking down at him, I bit my lip. At school, in the bio closet, anywhere really, he was just the geek that was cute, adorable, but never hot or sexy. But at this moment, in his bed, with the moon and stars as our only light, he was everything that he never seemed... smoking hot.

His intense blue eyes shown strong and I couldn't helped but be pulled by them into another hardcore kiss that left me breathless.

"Grace... before we continue... there's something I got to say. I love you. I need you to know that so you don't think I'm taking advantage of you."

I kissed him softly, before whispering in his ear, "I know. I love you too. If anything, I'm taking advantage of you because I'm older."

He reached his hands under my shirt and took it off. At any other time, I might have been ashamed and even embarrassed at sitting half naked on my half naked boyfriend, but tonight, it felt oh so right.

----

We were lucky in the morning. Luke had closed his door and Joan's last night, so anyone who passed by either door would guess that both rooms were occupied. Joan herself had stayed asleep downstairs, and by the time that she woke up, Luke and I were already awake. I could claim that I had used her bed for the night, and mussed it up a little to match my story.

We ate breakfast together, the Girardi's and I. I had not experienced a breakfast where the entire table was full, smiling faces passing the bacon or pancakes, saying please and thank you (along with occasional "Kevin, don't drink all the juice!" as he poured yet another glass of OJ). I just quietly avoided the bacon as non-kosher, enjoying the rest.

I felt as if the Girardi's niceness and pleasantness was seeping into me and I even joined in the laughter as Will recounted an arrest that involved a man caught having lots of drugs in his house with, quite literally, his pants down.

All throughout the day, I felt happy and free. Even though Luke and I had not made love, I believed that the things we had done the night before contributed to my happy state. I left the Girardi home to go back to my own, and not even the thought of my drunken mother could put down my mood.

But as I walked in my front door, I instantly knew there was something different. My mother was sitting in the living room, sober as could be. My father was standing in the kitchen, getting what looked like lemonade. Another glance in the living room, I saw a woman talking to my mother.

"Grace? Is that you?"

"Um, yeah." I walked into the living room as my mother looked me up and down disapprovingly.

I wasn't wearing good clothes, and I could see her eyes grow wide at the tear in my jeans.

"Gracie, this is my cousin Gina. She was driving through town and thought she should stop by."

The woman, Gina, gave my mother a smile. "Sarah, how could I not come and stop by to see my favorite cousin?" Her blond hair was much like my mothers, but styled more like my own. Her style was a lot like my own also, but not as extreme. She too was in jeans and an old band t-shirt from the eighties.

A tattoo, which looked like the point of a star, poked out from where her jeans met her skin, since her shirt rode up slightly.

I could see the disapproving glances my mother was giving me and her cousin, not liking how casually I dressed and how young her cousin was dressing. I on the other hand made a mental note to ask her where she got her jeans.

----

Well into the evening, with my parents up in their room and out of earshot, Gina and I got into the topic of boys, and naturally she asked me about my love life.

"Yeah, I have a guy. His name's Luke."

"Is he sweet? What's he like?"

I laughed at her eagerness for details. "Yeah, he's sweet. He's a little geeky, but in that kinda cute way. He knows how to make me laugh, and knows when something's wrong. He's stubborn too, and isn't intimidated by me."

"That's always good. Having a wimpy boyfriend isn't fun. They aren't challenging. Plus, there's no good make-up sex because there was no fight."

I turned slightly red at her comment. "Um, sure."

Gina laughed, throwing her head back. "I'm guessing you guys haven't gone far."

I bit my lip as I thought of last night and of the night before. Had it only been two days since that intense phone conversation of ours? "Well, far enough I guess."

"Tell me all the details." At my apprehensive look, she laughed again. "I'm not going to tell. I swear."

I sighed and told her certain parts of it, adding that he and I had only recently become that close. She smiled when I was done.

"Do you love him?" In the far off distance, I could hear a phone ringing.

The question stunned me. "Yeah, I think I do."

"How about I take your mom on a night on the town, go bowling or shopping or something."

I was confused at what she was getting at. "Um, okay?"

"Call him up and have him over. Who knows what could happen when two teens are left alone?" At my shocked expressing Gina giggled. "You're only young once and if I had this chance when I was younger, I would have jumped at the opportunity. Just make sure you take precautions"

Before I could reply, my mom came from her room with a phone in her hand. "It's Luke. He wants to talk to you."

Gina stifled a giggle and I heard her say, "Take this chance."

"Hello?"

"Hey Grace. What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with my cousin. Want to come by to meet her?"

"Sure. How old is she though?"

I admitted I didn't know. "But she is cool, so wanna come by? You can stay for supper if you want. I'll make some sandwiches or macaroni or something."

"I'll be there in an hour."

----------------------------------------------

Author's note: I was going to make this the last chapter, but I came up with something to add, so maybe one (two if your lucky) chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So this is the grand smashing chapter, the before last one. Next: Epilogue... unless I come up with something else to add.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was gone for two weeks and couldn't update. **

**------------------------------------------**----

My father had to leave to go to the synagogue; it was his night to watch over the sacred building. After the attacks on the religious places, our synagogue being one of them, my father and a another Rabbi took shifts each night.

So when Luke showed up, about half an hour after we got off the phone, my father had already gone.

Gina and my mother had been chatting on the couch when Luke knocked. "I'll get it!" I called out, having been in the kitchen getting drinks.

I opened the door and there he was, smiling at me. "Hey." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I didn't have the heart to push him away.

Suddenly, Gina and my mom were right next to us. "You must be Luke!" Gina exclaimed, giving the blond geek a big hug. "I'm Gina. Grace's cousin." Turning to me, she giggled. "You're right. He is cute in that geeky kinda way."

I was sure that my face turned red because she laughed again and turned back to Luke. "We were just about to have something to drink. Would you like anything?"

Luke looked at me with his eyebrow slightly raised. I mouthed the word 'juice' and he nodded slightly. "Sure. I'd love a glass."

---

The four of us sat on the couches, Gina and my mom on the sofa, Luke and I on the loveseat. A soft music was playing on the radio. My mom mught not be too pleased to have Luke here, but apparently she didn't want to create a scene in front of Gina.

"So Luke, I hear you're good in science."

"Yes, I am. I've actually won several awards, including-"

"Girardi, I'm sure you don't want to bore us all with the long list of nerd-stuff," I said, winking with the eye Mom couldn't see.

"Nerd-stuff! I resent that. It's science and the people who understand it who keep the world running. Not whiny girls."

"Are you saying I'm a whiny girl?"

"No. But if you want to wear that shoe---"

"Children!" shouted my mother. "Stop squabbling."

"Now, now, Sarah," chided Gina. "You know teenagers nowadays. Tell them to do something, and they'll do the opposite. I'd say, leave them alone to thrash it out. They'll probably end up as two lovebirds again. Let's go."

"If you think so--"

The two went out, and we heard Gina's car roar off into the distance. Luke and I, who had been glaring at each other, burst out laughing. Before Luke could say anything, I kissed him full on the mouth.

----

Luke and I made our way to my room, stopping every few steps to kiss. Finally, when we got into the enclosed space that was my own private place, we flopped down on my bed. I rolled over and felt something squish beneath me. Rolling back, I found a box that was now flat on my bed. Turning it around, I saw what the box contained. "Protection".

"Um, Grace? Was it your cousin that bought those?"

I nodded, turning red a little. "Yeah, I guess so. She must have thought we needed them." I thought back to when she might have gone out to buy them, but I realized she had never left the house. Either she had brought them with her for some reason, or she had bought them at the drugstore in town just for this occasion.

"Well, you never know when we might need them..." Luke said, then cleared his throat. "Things have been getting pretty, well, intense lately."

I gave him a hard look but he was looking down on the bed. He picked up a piece of paper and read out loud. "For when the feelings get too strong. Gina." I laughed. When he looked up at me, I couldn't help but kiss his oh-so-kissable lips.

"I think that these feelings are getting pretty strong, don't you?" I tossed the box and the note to the floor before capturing his lips again. I rolled over onto him, never breaking our kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist to steady me.

When we broke away, he whispered in my ear, "Not strong enough." His husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

He flipped us over so that he was on the top, pressing himself to me. I moaned slightly at the contact. I could tell by the look in his eyes, tonight was going to be intense.

Our clothes slowly came off until a pile was left on the floor. Luke and I were sweaty and panting, our minds buzzing with desire. My blond lover picked up a foiled package off the floor. He looked at me, his eyes burning with heat, asking my permission. I nodded, capturing his mouth for a kiss.

---

"Wow."

"Wow is an understatement."

"Do you have a better word for it Geek?"

Luke thought for a moment. "No, not that I can think of. At least, not at the moment." I laughed and lazily gave him a kiss on the mouth. I moved the kiss down his neck, nipping his flesh. "Hey, if you don't want to go through that WHOLE box, you better calm down."

"But I don't wanna." I said.

"Neither do I, but I don't want to be dead tomorrow for school."

"So let's skip."

"We have a Physics test."

"We've just passed our own Physics test. Say we're sick. Say you're sick again. I'll skip."

"As tempting as that is, we also have to consider the fact that your mom and cousin will be home soon, most probably."

"You're not going to leave are you? Maybe Gina can keep Mom out of my room." I was suddenly worried that he was going to go. I was being selfish, I know, but I wanted him to stay here with me.

"Of course not! I don't know when I'll get to see your naked body again, hopefully soon, but still. And anyway I feel too tired to leave."

"Good. My female hormones are telling me I want to cuddle."

"Your female hormones eh?"

"Yeah, so shut up before you ruin it." I snuggled my body closer to his.

----

The morning sun woke me up harshly. I groaned and rolled over. Luke was sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly open. My bed wasn't very big, so the space was limited. My arm was flush against his. But the closeness was a comfort this morning, instead of the usual nuisance feeling that I got.

I softly kissed Luke on the mouth. "Hey sleepyhead. It's time to wake up," I said gently. "We wouldn't want to miss that Physics test."

"Hey love. How did you sleep?"

_Love_.

I could definitely get used to that.

"Good, you?"

"Amazingly. Because I was with you all night."

The response made me smile, and I kissed him.

-------- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- **Author's note: Please review. It keeps me writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**

----------------------------------------------

We had gotten up early enough to take a shower, and since Luke needed to go home and change, we decided to take a shower together. I had my own bathroom, so we didn't have to worry about being caught.

I turned on the water and stepped in, having slept in the nude last night. Luke had put on his boxers to sleep though, so he quickly shed them to join me.

We washed each other's bodies, something that seemed even more erotic than what had happened last night. Once we were clean, we got out and toweled each other off.

A few years ago, I laughed at the whole romance and relationship thing. I didn't think I would ever find a man that, even the simplest things like a brush on the cheek, would make my heart flutter. So when we touched each other so intimately, my heart would go into overdrive.

Luke gave me a long kiss, wrapping his arms around me. When we broke apart, Luke said, "I got to go home and change. Joan will realize something happened by the fact that my clothes are the same from yesterday. Do you want me to come back here so we can walk to school together?"

"How about I meet you at your house? I don't exactly feel like answering any of my mother's or Gina's questions, so I'll eat quickly and leave."

"That sounds good." Then, looking down at my body, he gave me a seductive smirk. "But I think before I leave, or even you go downstairs to eat, we should get dressed."

I laughed and kissed him on his neck. "No you know, cause I thought I'd go naked to school today."

"If you did that, I don't think we'd be at school for more than a couple minutes. I might have to drag you home with me, and have my way with you."

"Hey, I do things m-y-y-y way. But a change might be fun," I said, laughing again.

After Luke and I got dressed, he left through the window and I went downstairs.

-----

I practically inhaled my bowl of Cheerios, nearly choking on two separate occasions. But I was lucky, and it seemed like my mom and cousin had stayed in bed while I was eating.

Just as I was about to leave, a voice made me stop.

"So did you enjoy your night?"

Behind me, Gina was standing in her purple robe. A pair of orange socks were on her feet.

"Um, yeah I did."

"Did I get the right size? Cause most boys are 'regular', but who knows? Maybe your geek was bigger than everyone thought." The imagery that popped in my mind, of Luke naked and willing, made my cheeks flush red. "Did you use them all? Cause if you did, I have another box... although if you used all 12, you would probably be very sore."

"No, we didn't use them all. And they were just right. Thanks Gina." After a pause I asked, "You didn't tell my mom anything, did you?"

"No, I didn't. It wasn't my place. But I think it would mean a lot to her if you told her yourself." Seeing the look on my face, she laughed. "Let me tell you a secret: Your mom was less innocent when she was your age than you are right now."

Confusion must have registered on my face. "You mean my mom did, well you know, when she was younger than me?"

"Yeah. She did. Goody-two-shoes Sarah was a bad girl when she was younger. She only turned religious when she met your father. But don't tell her I told you. I don't think even your father knows that."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so give your mom some credit. She knows a lot more than you think."

"Thanks Gina. I have to go now. School. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Yeah, I'm staying tonight and then I'm gone tomorrow. How about you and I do something tonight and we can gossip like schoolgirls?"

I laughed. "Since I still am a schoolgirl, sure. Sounds like a plan."

----

I wanted to skip all the way to Luke's, I was so happy. The few people that were walking around looked at me funny, but I didn't care. The idea of actually skipping had nearly overcome my feet when I found myself standing in front of the Girardi house.

I knocked, hoping that no one but Luke would answer. My luck wasn't as good as I hoped and Joan opened the door.

"Grace? Were we supposed to walk together or something?" she asked, confused at why I was there.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm here to walk with Luke. We are dating, he and I, you know."

Joan laughed. "Oops. I forgot. I didn't sleep well last night, so I'm not remembering things clearly, like I think we have a Physics test this morning. I didn't study, so it must not be true."

"Girardi? We do have a Physics test this morning."

Joan's eyes went wide and her face paled with shock. "Crap! I need to go cram!" Just as she was about to bound up the stairs, she added, "Luke's in his room. Go ahead and see him."

Somewhere upstairs I heard a door slam shut and I made my way up the stairs, tracing the familiar path to my boyfriend's room.

I knocked. "I'll be down in a minute, I'm getting dressed!"

I tried the door and thanked G-d that it was unlocked. "Well in that case, let me help you."

Luke had one leg inside his pants and he whipped around so fast he fell. I laughed and went over to him, not forgetting to close the door behind me.

"Grace, you're early."

"No, you're just taking time. But I'm not mad. In fact, I'm a little turned on..." I said, looking at his boxer-clad body, his pants lain forgotten next to him. I bit my lip at the sight.

"Well if that's the case, come over here. Maybe I can help you with that."

I grinned widely and made my way over to him, walking as seductively as I could. I slowly got down on his lap, straddling him with my knees on the ground. I made him lay on the floor as I gently kissed him. I placed his hands above his head and rotated my hips. He groaned and when I bit his neck he moaned with pleasure.

I suddenly got off him, noticing a bulge in his boxers, and said, "You better get dressed or we'll be late for school."

He growled his disapproval of my teasing, but finished clothing his body.

----

After a second breakfast for me and a first one for Luke, consisting of Pop-Tarts and orange juice, we made our way to school. I was feeling brave and grabbed Luke's hand as we walked. I could see surprise on his face by this simple gesture, but did not say anything. As we got closer to school, I let go of his hand.

"I still have a reputation of a rebel to uphold. No one can know about what happened this weekend and if you as so much tell anyone, this weekend will never happen again. Got it?"

Luke nodded. "I definitely want this weekend to happen again."

"Good." Looking around and seeing no one, I gave Luke a quick peck on the mouth. "Cause I want it to happen again also."

We walked into school as we normally did, close but not too close, and in my opinion, not close enough.

----

The morning went by quickly enough, except for the physics test. Although I had studied, memories of the weekend would suddenly captivate me for a few minutes before I realized that during a test was not the best time to think dirty.

Lunch was a blur, everyone discussing the test. Friedman and Glynis were arguing over something having to do with Newton's Law, Luke only putting his input every now and again. Joan was freaking out, trying to go over every question she could remember, wondering if it was right. Adam tried soothing her, which only ended up with her stomping out, mumbling something odd about where was G-d when she needed him.

The only thing I was paying attention to was Luke's hand in mine, under the table obviously, squeezing back whenever I'd squeeze his first. I would glance at me and I'd give him a little smile, or lick my lips. I loved watching his face as a flash of desire would pass over it. The bell signaling the end of lunch came too fast and I had to say bye to my geek until the next break.

My next classes went by fast enough, although through most of them, I was daydreaming. When the end of the day came around, Luke invited me back to his place for a while. I accepted readily, but warning him that I had to be home later for my dinner outing with Gina.

---

Once in his room with a full bowl of popcorn and some Diet Coke, we chatted about our day.

"Friedman said he noticed something weird about you. He was asking me some really strange questions."

"I was acting weird?"

"'More weird than usual' was how he put it. Yeah, like around me and things like that."

"And how was I acting weird?"

"You were apparently looking at me 'lovingly', to put it in Friedman's words."

"Friedman needs a life." After a pause, I said, "What kind of questions?"

"Some are pretty embarrassing."

"Tell me some, for a laugh."

"Okay, well he started off simply: asking me if we'd 'done the deed', again using his words."

I laughed. "And you replied..."

"I replied, 'She barely even lets me wrap my arms around her while we make out. She definitely wouldn't let me get anywhere near her pants.'."

I threw back my head and laughed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. He also asked me if I'd seen any part of you, and what size bra you wore."

"Wow," I said, before adding, "Do you know what size bra I wear?"

"Yeah you know, because I totally wasn't distracted by the fact that you were completely naked in front of me. I saw the label after you threw it on the floor." We both laughed at that.

"He also asked me if I had protection, 'just in case'. I told him, 'No, because Grace can protect herself against anything'. And then he laughed, and said that it was a funny joke. Then he added that if I ever needed some, he knew a guy that could get me some for free."

I smacked him lightly on the arm. "For a genius, you sure can be stupid sometimes."

"If I'm so stupid, how come you're still asking me for help in Physics?"

"Pretty sure I taught you a few Physics tricks last night," I said, snickering.

-----

Gina came to pick me up at Luke's house about 20 minutes after I had called her. It had started to rain and I waited until last minute to call her, hoping it would let up. I said goodbye to Luke, gave him a kiss and dashed to the car.

"How was your day?" Gina asked, as I threw my bag into the back seat.

"Good. I think I aced that Physics test."

"That's good. Your mom's at home with your dad. I told them I was giving them an evening without having you snipping at them. They very readily agreed to that."

"What loving parents."

Gina laughed. "So where do you want to go? There's this little Italian place I drove by yesterday, Giorgio's, but I don't know how good it is."

"I've heard the Girardis praise it, and they're expert on Italian cooking. Sure, I'm up to trying a new place."

----

We were seated and got our orders out in less than 15 minutes, when Gina began her questioning.

"Alright, so how was it? Did he make you feel all tingly? Is he the aggressive type or the more submissive type? Did he use his tongue? Did he-"

"Whoa, you gotta stop right there! I don't feel comfortable telling you all the details. I will say that it was amazing and tingly doesn't even begin to describe how it felt. And he's neither type; he's more oriented on making me have the most pleasure possible before even thinking about himself."

"Then you're scored yourself a good one. Don't get rid of him anytime soon, cause you won't find another one like him in a long time, maybe ever."

"I wasn't planning on getting rid of him."

"Good." After a moment, a grin passed over her face. "Does he have an older brother?"

I laughed at the cliche line. "Yeah, but he's taken. By an ex-nun."

"Wow. That's not something you hear about everyday."

"Yeah... plus I think he might be a little too young for you." .I was determined not to mention the tragic accident and the paralysis. It would put a damper on a fun conversation. "He's about 20, 21 I think. You're what, mid-30s?"

"Hey! I resent that! I'm 32. Only reason your mom and I are so close, even though there's a 10 year age difference, is that her family took me in when mine died."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that."

"It's okay. So theoretically, I'd be like your honorary aunt, even though I'm just your cousin. And anyways, it was such as long time ago, I don't really remember." Our drinks were placed on the table, a Sprite for me and a Strawberry Daiquiri for Gina, and she smiled once more as she lifted her glass. "Now let's think of happier things, like your wonderfully geeky hunk, and that really cute boy at the bar that's been looking over here for the last couple of minutes!"

We toasted to that and clinked our drink together.

THE END

-------------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ---

**Author's note: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review and tell me! Also, watch out for the M rated version, going to appear sometime soon. Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
